


Masculine Wiles

by mosylu



Series: Cisco Ship Week [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco is Hot Like Fiyah, F/M, and isn't actually in this story, but kind of is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You didn’t think something was a little strange when he walked up to you?”</p>
<p>“Hey, I own a mirror.”</p>
<p>“Leese. You did exactly the same thing to him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masculine Wiles

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I never posted this, back during Cisco Ship Week. It's been hanging out on Tumblr all this time. Here you go. Not particularly Rogues-friendly, although Lisa did have a good time.

Handcuffed to chairs, their guns taken away, Leonard Snart turned to his little sister. “I can’t believe you.”

“Believe it,” she said, with not nearly enough remorse for his taste.

“You didn’t think something was a little strange when he walked up to you?”

“Hey, I own a mirror.”

“Leese. _You did exactly the same thing to him._ ”

She shrugged, the corners of her mouth curling up. “Not exactly the same thing. I mean, the first time, you interrupted us with all your villainy before we could get to the good part.”

“And was it worth it?”

She gave a little shudder. “Mmm. Yes.”

He rolled his eyes.

“I mean, he’s got those hands - ”

“Okay, all right.”

“And his shoulders are just - ”

“I got it.”

“And his mouth should be registered as an erotic weapon - ”

“Lisa Ann Snart, I can’t know this!”

“And did you know his superhero name is Vibe?”

Leonard deeply regretted the fact that he couldn’t slam his hands over his ears right now. He resorted to what he’d done when he was seventeen and Lisa was telling him all about her first kiss. “La-la-la, I’m noooot liiiiiiistening!”

She laughed, the laugh of a woman who really, honestly, regretted nothing.

Mick leaned over to her. “So, ah. Good, is what you’re saying.”

“ _So_ good.”

“Huh. You think he, ah - ?”

“He does, in fact.”

Mick digested that. “Okay, I volunteer to be the next horny patsy,” he announced.

“You two disgust me,” Leonard said.

Lisa giggled. “Don’t be so depressingly straight, big brother.”

“Don’t know any other way to be.”

“Trust me. Ten minutes with Cisco Ramon and you’d find out.”

FINIS


End file.
